kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence Bluewer
|image = |kanji = ロレンス・ブルーアー |rōmaji = Rorensu Burūā |alias = |species = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Sapphire Owl |occupation = |previous occupation = Prefect of the Sapphire Owl dormitory Student at Weston College |base of operations = Sphere Music Hall Weston College (former) London |status = Alive |relatives = 3 older and 3 younger unnamed sisters''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 72, page 19 Adela (younger sister) |manga debut = Volume 14, Chapter 67 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Lawrence Bluewer (ロレンス・ブルーアー, Rorensu Burūā) is a former student at Weston College. He was a member of "P4," and the head of the Sapphire Owl dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, page 11 Lawrence now frequents the Sphere Music Hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 10 Appearance Lawrence is a bespectacled young man with blue eyes and short, straight grey-blue hair. His bangs are aligned to the right side. Lawrence dons on a blue waistcoat with a blue gentian in the pocket, to indicate his position as the prefect of the Sapphire Owl dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, page 12 Personality Lawrence is a serious and dedicated individual, distinguished in his excellence in the academics. His strength lies in making minute calculations and creating detailed schemes.Kuroshitsuji' manga; Chapter 79, page 24 He often enforces regulations and propriety, and reprimands students who do not conform by his standards, as signified when he recites the rule of not crossing the lawn to Ciel Phantomhive,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 9 and when he admonishes Edgar Redmond for referring to him by his first name.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 12 Furthermore, Lawrence is a supporter of the concept that tradition is absolute.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 7 Plot Public School Arc Lawrence, along with the other prefects, go to Ciel Phantomhive, when they catch him stepping on the lawn, a punishable act. He informs Ciel about the rule about staying off of the grass and tells him to study the rules.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, pages 6-10 Later, Lawrence is present at the headmaster's office, along with the vice principal and the other prefects. To Ciel, he stresses how important and unconditional the headmaster's decisions are.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 5 During Johann Agares's welcome speech, Lawrence supports the notion that tradition is absolute in the school. He reminds Ciel that the prestigious Weston College is protected by custom and discipline, thus he is obliged to obey the rules.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, pages 5-7 Subsequently, Lawrence informs Ciel that the headmaster is extremely busy, therefore regular students cannot meet with him; the only ones that are permitted to have meetings with the headmaster are the prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 11 At the Swan Gazebo, Lawrence and the other prefects discuss about Ciel's capability. Edgar Redmond casually refers to Lawrence by his first name, and the latter admonishes him, saying that it is against the rules to do as such. He then voices his surprise when he hears that Ciel has, previously, trespassed into the Violet Wolf dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 14 The prefects come to an unanimous decision to invite Ciel to the Swan Gazebo the following day at 2 PM, and Maurice Cole sets out to deliver the message.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours later than the scheduled time the next day, and Lawrence is angered.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 31 Later, Lawrence and Gregory Violet burst into the third art room, when they hear Maurice Cole's voice as he is about to commit an immoral act to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 30 After Maurice is suppressed, they, Edward Midford and Herman Greenhill commend Ciel and his bravery for exposing Maurice and his treacheries to the light.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 37 Blue Cult Arc Following their expulsion from Weston College, Lawrence, Herman Greenhill, Edgar Redmond, and Gregory Violet slip into a period of despondency, tormented by their crime of murdering Derrick Arden, Derrick's peers, and Johann Agares. They eventually grasp the fact that the crimes can never be undone; instead of brooding about the past, they start to think about what they can do from that point on. They, then, decide to regularly attend the weekly Sphere Music Hall meetings, where they talk about a variety of things and befriend plenty of people. They now champion the notion of everyone being happy and together, and consider every single day "radiant."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 6-7 Edward Midford and Cheslock are first-time attendees one Saturday night at the Sphere Music Hall. Herman calls them over to where he, Lawrence, Edgar, and Gregory are. Lawrence tells the two that they should all expand their horizons and share their knowledge. After toasting together, they party; Lawrence, in particular, teaches the poor how to read.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 9-11 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, Herman announces that it is time for the meeting to wrap up, and Edgar suggests that they do what they always do at the end of the meetings—which is that everyone sings a song together. Edward and Cheslock are nervous because they do not know the song, and Lawrence assures them that it is inconsequential if their singing sounds terrible or haphazard, because simply singing at the top of one's lungs "feels grand." Shortly after, the music begins, and Lawrence and the other guests sing and dance with glee.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 13-14 Quotes * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "In the six years since I have been a student, Blue House has never known any position but last in the tournament. For some reason, this became natural to us bookworms at Blue House. But there was one student who thought differently. Even though he was smaller and weaker than everyone else, he only thought of winning. And to attain this goal, he kept making an effort. When was it exactly? That I started getting used to losing. As long as I excelled in studying . . . it would be fine losing in everything else. But that was a lie. I want to win. As the Blue House prefect, at my last tournament at this school. What I could do was make minute calculations and create detailed schemes. And keep training, so as not to lose to him. That . . . was all it took."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, pages 23-25 * "Our school is famed for producing great numbers of elite students that will take on pivotal roles within the country. We can't let our generation desecrate the traditions that have been held in honor for many hundreds of years since the founding of our school. The history of Weston is the history of England!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 4 Trivia * According to [[That Butler, Voting|the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Lawrence is the thirtieth most popular character in the series, with 17 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's G Fantasy Magazine * Lawrence is left-handed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 15 * Like the other former members of P4 (Gregory Violet, Edgar Redmond, and Herman Greenhill), Lawrence's surname, 'Blue'wer, is derived from a type of color.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 * Only one of Lawrence's seven sisters is named; Adela. She is the tallest of the younger sisters and wears round glasses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 75, page 5 *Lawrence shares the same first name as Lawrence Anderson, though he is an OVA-only character. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc